I Didn't Mean to Fall in Love
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: It was just an affair it was never suppose to be anything more. I never meant to fall in love
1. I Never Meant To Fall In Love

A/N: I'm just messing around, I don't know if it's going to be a one shot if any one likes it and wants me to continue I will but I'm just going to have fun writing it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course.

**Sean returned 6 months later in time for summer vacation. He says that he cares about Ellie and he will always love her he just doesn't know if he wants to date her so he's currently hanging with Emma, they don't go out but she wants to and he's confused about her too. He has the tattoo of Emma's name on his chest and Emma saw it but didn't say anything. Ellie says she doesn't care that he's hanging out with Emma but she does, she still loves him but for now she'll just find comfort elsewhere. Ellie moved out of her moms and lives alone. Sean lives next door to her with Jay.**

**At the dot Sean and Emma were talking about how their summer was going and how Emma couldn't wait for Sean to start going back to Degrassi. **

"It will be so cool you know just like old times before you and Jay started hanging out." **Sean really wasn't paying attention he was lost in his own world.**

"Yeah cool, but you know I still hang out with Jay I mean he does live with me." **Sean knew what happened between Emma and Jay, but really couldn't be mad it was Emma's choice and he somewhat felt responsible.**

"Yeah I know but you aren't the same guy that used to hang out with him and steal stuff, you've changed." **Emma smiled at Sean and he gave a half smile back. He changed because of Ellie, if he wanted to help Ellie he had to be a different person, someone that didn't cause her pain.**

"Yeah but so has Jay, he's not the same person he actually has somewhat of a heart instead of not having one at all." **Speaking of Jay he had just walked in and spotted them and started walking over.**

"What's up Cameron, hey greenpiece what's going on." **He smiled a coy smile at Emma as he sat down next to her.**

"Not much what's up with you?" **Sean asked Jay but jay was starring at Emma.**

"Not much just stopped by the store to get things for the party tonight. So greenpiece you coming?" **Jay asked he never took his eyes off Emma. Sean felt a surge of anger and jealousy in him.**

"Didn't know you were having one, I might go you're going to be there right Sean?" **Emma and Jay looked over at Sean he just nodded his head. His attention was on the redhead that just walked in. Emma didn't see her but Jay did.**

"Hey Ellie come her a sec would you." **Emma had looked up to see Ellie walking over caring a sundae in her hand. Jay got up and told Ellie to sit but instead Emma moved to sit by Sean. Ellie didn't care.**

"Hey what's up guys?" **Ellie said into between bites. She sat next to Jay.**

"Nothing much so I'm having a party tonight you coming?" **Jay asked he grabbed the spoon from Ellie and started eating.**

"I didn't know you were having a party. I might just stay home and call the cops to make a complaint." **Sean and Emma laughed and Jay took another bite while Ellie pulled the spoon away from him.**

"You better not or I'll steal your keys and lock you out, and damn girl share." **Jay tried to reach for the spoon again but she shoved it along with half the sundae in her mouth. Sean sat and observed he had never seen Ellie this nice with any one except her friends, and he never saw Jay act like this. But he didn't think much of it.**

"Damn Ellie slow down you might get a brain freeze." **Emma said while laughing Jay had returned with a spoon and started eating again and Sean started drinking his soda.**

"Well what do expect from a pregnant person?" **Emma looked at Ellie like she had six heads, Sean spit out his drink and Jay almost chocked. They all looked at her shocked and then she started laughing.**

"I'm kidding; anyway I have to go see you later." **Ellie got up and left.**

"Yeah I gotta go start setting up for the party and get back to hating Ellie." **Jay got up and took off.**

"That was weird Jay was being nice, but it's good to know I'm not the only ex-girlfriend of yours he hates." **Emma looked at Sean who had a blank expression on his face and then he turned to her and smiled.**

"Well he has his moments, and he likes you more than Ellie, you should have seen how they fought when we were going out. He things she changed me, but with you he wasn't there for the whole relationship and well he did hook up with you, so that's gotta count for something right?" **He chuckled a little and she smiled and hit his chest and they got up and left.**

**Jay was right he went back to his old ways at their house he, Emma, Jay, and Ellie were setting up for the party and they hadn't stopped fighting.**

"I don't care how much you argue with me Jay if the party goes past 1:30 I'm clearing everyone out and if they don't leave I will call the cops." **Ellie and Jay stood face to face yelling at each other about what time the party should end. Jay said 3 Ellie said 1:30 they were getting nowhere.**

"If you call the police I will, well I don't know what I'll do yet but it won't be good so just shut up and change your mind about it red." **Jay yelled back at her while Sean and Emma just watched.**

"Well it's not that bad she hasn't hit him, and he calls her red he's calling her by her hair color which is way better then greenpiece." **Sean chuckled and Emma looked at him confused While Jay and Ellie kept fighting.**

"That's not why he calls her red Em." **She looked at him and nodded she knew, there were rumors about Ellie around school. They figured they should break it up and went over there to intervene.**

"Guys come on why don't you just compromise. End the party at 2 it will be much easier don't you think." **Emma looked at the both of them, Jay rolled his eyes and said whatever and Ellie shrugged her shoulders.**

"I'm going home I can't stand to be in the same room with him any more." **Ellie yelled at Jay and walked to the door.**

"Some body better hide the knives and other sharp objects." **Jay yelled and Ellie turned around and picked up the cup and threw it at him and yelled I hate you at Jay and Stormed off. Sean and Emma gave him a disgusted look.**

"That was not cool man, even for you. You should go apologize or something." **Sean said and Emma nodded her head in agreement.**

"What I didn't do anything she started it. Whatever I'm going out." **Jay grabbed his coat and stormed off slamming the door behind him. He needed to go for a drive to clear his head.**

"Well that was interesting." **Emma said with a small laugh as she took a seat.**

"Yeah I told you they could get into it over the tinniest of things." **He laughed and took a seat next to her. She started staring at Sean and he stared back.**

"Sean, I still have feelings for you." **She said and soon looked at the floor. Sean a bit shocked but happy looked over at her and smiled. **

"I still have feelings for you too Emma." **She looked at him and smiled and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed and then it turned into a full on make out session. **

**Ellie got home and looked for her keys then remembered she left them in her bag and left her bag at Jay's she groaned she knew she had to go back as much as she didn't want to she took off walking again. Jay got in his car and realized he forgot his keys, he hit the steering will and got out the car and started waling back. Ellie walked to the house and was about to go in when she saw Emma and Sean making out on the couch. She was hurt, she wanted to cry but didn't they were over there was no reason to cry. Just then Jay came up and looked at her she looked sad and he looked to see what she was staring at and saw what she saw. Realizing Jay was there she took off back home completely forgetting she didn't get her keys she kicked the door angrily and sat down. A few seconds later Jay walked up and sat down next to her**.

"Locked out again." **She didn't look at him she just shook her head. He stood up and grabbed her hand.**

"What the hell are you doing?" **He had pulled her up and she quickly snatched her hand back. Jay leaned over and lifted a flowerpot.**

"Relax I was just getting this." **He showed her the key and went to unlock the door. She walked inside and he followed.**

"So greenpiece and Sean back together." **He sat down on the couch next to her.**

"I guess, but whatever I don't care, he can do what he wants." **She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV hoping to end the conversation. No such luck he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. **

"Hey I was watching that." **She lied and put her feet on the couch and shoved him with her feet.**

"No you weren't you don't even know what it's called." **She laughed and he picked up her feet and put them in her lap.**

"Well it doesn't matter I was still watching it**." She laughed as he started tickling her feet.**

"Sure or you were trying to end the conversation. Come on tell Papa Jay what's the matter**." He said as he leaned in and started kissing her neck.**

"Jay stop, there's nothing wrong." **He didn't listen he just kept kissing her neck and she started to laugh. He moved his hand up her shirt and started trailing kisses down her neck.**

"Sure, so you want me to stop." **He said between kisses and then looked up at her. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back and then broke apart.**

"What do you think?" **She asked lifting his shirt. She saw the bandage across his heart she knew what was under there but every time he insisted on covering it up.**

"I think you want me just as bad as I want you." **She laughed and started kissing him again. He kissed her neck and she scratched at his back and kissed his neck too. Soon he removed her shirt to. They continued making out for a while and he picked her up and moved her to the to familiar bedroom and laid her down on the bed they were about to go further when the doorbell rang.**

"Damn it, don't get it they'll go away." **Jay said and continued kissing her. She stopped him and gave him an "it could be someone important look." So he got up and put his shirt back on and threw her shirt to her.**

"We'll finish this later." **He said and leaned down to kiss her and went to the living room and answered the door.**

"Jay what the hell are you doing here." **Sean looked at Jay confused and Emma looked just as confused as Sean did.**

"I came to apologize and make sure she didn't do anything to herself." **It was times after Ellie and Jay hooked up that he would act nicely towards Ellie, but they gave him a weird look and he knew now wasn't the time.**

"Really you did?" **Emma asked walking in and sitting next to Sean on the couch.**

"No she was locked out and I had a spare so I let her in and went to the washroom." **He changed his story and sat down opposite them on the couch. Ellie had emerged from her room after recomposing herself.**

"Hey what's up guys?" **She didn't look at Jay and Jay didn't look at her. This had been going on for months. First it started out as just sex and soon they started developing feelings for one another but they never admitted it to each other but they could tell 'cause they insulted each other less and when they did the insults were weak. Soon after they fought to make it seem like they hated each other they would apologize for it and that's when he started covering his chest.**

"Nothing you left your purse at my place and I thought I should return it." **Sean extended his arm and she walked to get her purse, but she dropped it and reached down to pick up her purse when she stood up she threw her hair over a shoulder, wrong thing to do.**

"Ellie what happened to your neck?" **Emma asked noticing her neck. Ellie moved her hair back and looked like she wanted to die and Jay tried to change the subject. He stood up and grabbed the cup of red soda and tried to walk into the kitchen. Ellie was trying to get away and bumped into him spilling the soda all over his white shirt.**

"Oh shit Jay I'm so sorry here let me get you a towel." **She ran of into the bathroom and got a towel and tried to wipe it off but it was no use.**

"You better soak that before it stains." **Emma said and Ellie went into the kitchen to run some cold water in the sink. Jay took off his shirt and threw it in the sink and returned to the living room as Ellie went to go retrieve him a clean shirt.**

"Wow Jay what happened to your back." **Emma asked she saw all the scratches on his back and he blushed slightly.**

"Aren't you observant today greenpiece? It's none of your business." **Ellie had just walked back into the living room and handed Jay the shirt and went back to the kitchen.**

"Isn't it obvious Emma, Jay was having some fun with some random girl and she got a little carried away. Must have been someone really good and wild to leave marks like those? Special to I suppose." **Sean noticed the bandage and Emma laughed thinking it was some chick from the ravine.**

"Why do you say that?" **Ellie asked taking interest in what Sean had to say about the mystery woman.**

"Well because his chest is covered. He has a tattoo of Alex's name across his chest and well I figure she means something to him if he covered it." **Ellie smiled and blushed but looked away before any one noticed.**

"You have a tattoo like Sean's let me see." **Emma realized a few seconds to late what she said and now she had six pairs of eyes fixed on her.**

"Man you showed her your tattoo." **Jay looked at Sean with a shocked expression on his face wondering why he would show her a tattoo of another girls name. Ellie started coming back to the living room a little happy that Sean had a tattoo like Jay's maybe it was of her name.**

"No she must have saw it some how why didn't you say anything." **Sean knew what this meant and he didn't like the fact that she knew Jay didn't even know he had Emma's name.**

"I figured if it were important you'd say something." **Ellie came back in the living room and stood behind the couch listening to them.**

"We went and got them together we decided to put the women we loved names on are hearts." **Jay knew what this meant it meant that Ellie would find out Sean loved her and they would be over. But he shouldn't care it was just sex.**

"Oh Sean that's so sweet." **Emma leaned in and kissed Sean and Jay looked confused and Ellie was starting to realize what was going on.**

"Sean let's see the tattoo." **Ellie said she wanted to make sure she needed proof that he was over her.**

"It's not a big deal it's just a name." **He tried to get out of it but it didn't work so he took off his shirt and reviled Emma's name. Jay looked a little relieved and shocked. Ellie looked hurt and started walking back to the kitchen.**

"Jay I think it came out I'll just wash it with the rest of my clothes and dry it." **Jay sensing that Ellie was upset tried to lighten the mood.**

"Wash it with your unmentionables." Ellie giggled a little and Sean gave him a weird look Ellie didn't seem upset, Emma gave him a slap on the knee.

"Jay you never told us who this mystery woman. Is she pretty, older, nice, and good in bed? Come on lets hear it." **Sean was trying to change the subject and Emma turned and seemed interested. Ellie had come into the living room and pulled up a chair to listen.**

"Well there's not much to tell." **Jay was trying to avoid the subject but it didn't work.**

"Oh come on Jay normally your one to brag, so spill." **Sean was really interested in it for some reason and so was Emma, Ellie wanted to hear him get his way out of it.**

"Fine, she's about my age, um she's very nice and it was just an affair." **Jay looked out the corner of his eye at Ellie she was smiling and she looked at Jay and he smiled back.**

"Well is she pretty, and as Sean put it good in bed. And what do you mean an affair is she married or got a boyfriend**." Emma asked him Sean laughed a little and Ellie sat staring intensely.**

"She's beautiful, and I don't think I should be discussing how great she is in bed. No she's not with anyone we're just keeping it a secret." **Ellie looked ecstatic he called her beautiful.**

"So she's great in bed, I'd like to meet her." **Sean joked and Emma playfully hit him and he smiled at her.**

"So then you don't really like her it's just an affair nothing more, she's just great sex like all the other girls." **Emma asked Jay because she always thought they Jay liked her.**

"Well I think this is enough talk about the girl who wants pizza." **Ellie was trying to change the subject she didn't want to hear the answer she didn't want to get hurt again.**

"Of course Em, Jay's not capable of loving someone else right Jay? Supreme Ellie and a lot of sauce." **Sean didn't wait for the answer it was always the same Jay never cared about anyone else.**

"It was just and affair." **Jay answered anyway and Ellie seemed a little hurt and Emma smiled a little Sean shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen to grab a soda.**

"So then it's settled it was just an affair. Anybody want a different topic." **Ellie picked up the phone and Jay stood up and leaned on the back of the couch while Emma moved into the kitchen and wrapped Sean in a hug and kissed him.**

"None of that in the kitchen please I have to cook here. Jay what do you want on your pizza**." Ellie asked sounding a little upset he looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes and smiled.**

"I'm sorry." **He said and Emma and Sean turned to look at him he was actually apologizing to Ellie that was a kicker. Ellie blinked away tears and shrugged.**

"It's ok." **She wanted to cry heartbroken in no less than ten minutes must be a world record. Sean and Emma sat down at the table**.

"I didn't mean to fall in love." **Ellie dropped the phone and Sean and Emma looked at Jay confused.**

"What do you mean what are you talking about**." Sean asked he wasn't even paying attention to Ellie.**

"It was suppose to be just about sex but it turned into something more I fell in love with her." **Jay answered Sean's question never taking his eyes off Ellie who looked like she was about to cry.**

"Wow Jay's in love we should celebrate; oh the party isn't it almost time we should get started come on." **Emma pulled Sean up and Jay tore his eyes off Ellie**.

"I never meant to fall in love or you never meant to care 'cause you know there to different things." **Ellie asked him she needed an answer. Sean and Emma were walking to the door and stopped.**

"What does it matter El he has a natural human emotion for another person. Let's go people." **Sean tried to walk but noticed no one else was so he stopped and looked at them all.**

"I never meant to fall in love." **Jay replied ignoring Sean and looked at Ellie.**

"Well then I guess I don't need to order a pizza." **Ellie was trying to blink away tears and once again no one knew what the hell was going on. Sean saw that Ellie was about to cry.**

**  
**"El what's wrong**?" She looked up at Sean and Emma they were all staring at her**.

"I cut my finger, you guys go on with out me I'm going to clean this up." **Ellie made a cut on her finger with the knife so no one knew. Sean and Emma left but Jay stayed behind.**

"Ellie" **He didn't say much because she ran over and kissed him hard on the lips and he kissed her back passionately when they released each other she spoke first,**

"I never meant to fall in love either." **She smiled and he smiled back and kissed her again.**

**So should I continue or stop or re-write it and take their relationships differently before they admit they're in love or what? I'm open for suggestions but you have to review.**


	2. Something Unexpected

A/N I have fun writing the first chapter and people seemed to like it so here goes another chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course.

**It was eight o'clock and everyone was at the party having a good time. Manny was with Craig, Ashley with Jimmy, Paige with Alex, Hazel was with Spinner and there was a lot more people there. Ellie still hadn't changed her mind the party wouldn't go passed 2 so once again they were arguing about it.**

"Come on Red just agree and say it will be over at 4." **Jay tried pleading with Ellie but it wasn't working. Sean and Emma were standing there watching as they fought again**.

"Oh so now it's 4, no way I am not letting this go on pass 2. And will you please stop calling me Red?" **Jay and Ellie were at each others throats but it was just for show a little. They had to appear as though they hated each other and it was working, but Ellie still didn't agree with the party thing.**

"You know you're being a real bitch." **Jay yelled at her and Emma looked shocked that he called her a bitch. The music had stopped and everybody in the room was looking at them but they didn't care they kept arguing.**

"Well you're being an ass. Forget what I said about it going pass 2 it's not even going pass 12. And if you keep arguing with me it won't go pass now." **Ellie was trying to hold in her laugh, which was working ok. It was so much easier to argue with him before he told her he loved her.**

"Well then you can kiss my ass. The party's over when I say so and if don't like it then you can leave 'cause I really don't care how you feel about it." **Jay was enjoying arguing with her because later they made up and that was the best part. Emma and Sean were trying to get the to stop fighting but it was no use. Alex was having a good time watching she knew it was all an act. She knew about Jay and Ellie, after all Ellie and Alex were close and they talked.**

"I really hate you." **She yelled and started walking away.**

"I really hate you too." **Jay yelled at her but it was to late she had already left. He turned around to look at everyone who was just staring at him and then he left.**

"Well that was entertaining." **Paige laughed and so did the rest of the group. **

"that was a bunch of bullshit." **A very drunk Alex said from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to look at her very confuse.**

"What's that suppose to mean Alex." **Craig asked her while the rest of he room stood there trying to figure out what the hell she was taking about.**

"Oh nothing I'm just very drunk and don't know what the hell I'm talking about, right Sean?" **Everyone turned to look at Sean who looked at her confused.**

**Back at Ellie's she walked into the kitchen and tuned on the light and fixed her a drink and took off her shoes when Jay stormed in the house. She didn't say anything and neither did he. He walked over to her and picked her up and they started making out in between undressing each other and apologizing.**

"Sorry I called you a bitch I didn't mean it." **Jay said as he kissed her and removed her shirt.**

"Sorry I called you an ass, I like your ass it's very cute." **She took off his shirt as he picked her up and carried her to the couch.**

"I don't hate you." **He said as he took her bra off and tossed it to the side.**

"I don't hate you either." **She removed his pants and tossed them aside to. They had fully progressed from where they left off earlier.**

**Back at the party people were still trying to figure out what Alex was talking about. They didn't buy the I'm drunk thing, in fact Alex was quite useful when she was drunk, she told everything.**

"Alex what the hell do you mean." **Manny asked she really didn't care she just wanted dirt on Ellie so that Ellie would stay away from Craig.**

"Nothing just go back to the party." **She tried to wave it off and got another drink.**

"Alex you know something and you won't tell us, does it have to do with Jay's mystery girl?" **Emma questioned her and they all looked at Emma, they were confused about the mystery girl part.**

"What mystery girl? Jay's got another girl from the ravine?" **Jimmy asked and they looked at Alex who to another drink and then at Emma who looked at Sean.**

"Yeah we found out about it today. Jay's seeing some girl that he won't tell us about and I think Ellie knows who it is. I thought it was Alex but he covered the tattoo of her name on his chest and so it can't be her." **Sean answered and now everyone was trying to figure out who it was, all the while Alex was thinking of how dumb they were even Paige was oblivious to the plain facts.**

'Well are you sure he's seeing her, he might just like her you know." **Ashley inserted and everyone else took that into consideration.**

"Hey it could be you Em; you know how much Jay likes you." **Manny tried to hold in her laughter so Alex laughed for her and everyone looked at her funny.**

"No it's not me and besides he said that he was with her and that he genuinely loves her." **At the finish of the sentence Alex spit all of her drink out and looked shocked and the rest of the room just stared at her.**

"He said he loves her damn I didn't think he was capable of that feeling." **She wiped her mouth and went back to her drink,**

"Maybe Ellie knows and she isn't saying anything she could have found out about it." **Manny threw in; she was still trying to make Ellie look bad through it all.**

"Ellie wouldn't know they hate each other. Besides Ellie seemed just as shocked by his announcement." **Sean told them and went over and wrapped his arms around Emma and hugged her waist. This threw everyone off, as they looked at them shocked.**

"So Sean I guess you're back with Emma. That's cool, so it's over between you and Ellie?" **Manny asked a little happy but sad to, Sean was her only hope of getting rid of Ellie. Sean nodded to verify his answer**.

"That's great, sucks for Ellie though, she's the only one in the group with out someone." **Ashley felt bad for her friend and Paige shared the concern. Alex however just laughed at how incredibly dumb they were.**

"Ok someone needs to cut Alex off before she drinks herself dead." **Spinner said and he grabbed the cup from her.**

"I agree with Spin Hun, I think you've had enough." **Paige walked over to Alex and sat down grabbing the new cup away from Alex.**

"Wow he loves her, I wonder if she loves him too. And poor Ellie Sean doesn't care about her anymore I guess she's all alone." **Alex was mumbling and everyone was listening, and Sean started feeling a little guilty that he just left Ellie like that.**

"She's a big girl Alex she'll find somebody else." **Emma said and she rolled her eyes and grabbed a drink. Sean was feeling guiltier by the moment and so was Craig, even Marco was.**

"I should go check on Ellie she might be upset." **Sean started to leave and Craig and Marco were right behind him.**

"I think she's fine, you know sex is always better when you hate each other." **Alex yelled as they started leaving. Paige caught on real quick and went after them soon followed by Hazel, Emma, Manny, Spinner, Ashley, Jimmy, and Dylan.**

**At Ellie's house they were laying together on the floor under a small blanket completely naked making out **

"Everything I said tonight I didn't mean it, you know that**." Jay said and he kissed her neck and made her giggle.**

"I know and what I said I didn't mean either." **Ellie kissed him and broke away to look at him. He was staring at her intently.**

"You're beautiful, I love you." **Jay said with all seriousness in his voice. Ellie smiled at him a caressed his cheek.**

"I love you too." **She kissed him dean on the lips and was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.**

"Damn it not again. Ignore it." **Jay tried to tell Ellie but she didn't listen.**

"Who is it?" **She said getting up and putting some clothes on. Jay got up and started getting dressed.**

"El, it's Sean and everyone else open up we need to talk." **Sean called from the other side. Ellie and Jay frantically started getting dressed and throwing things away. When they finished Jay went out the back window as to not cause suspicion. She answered the door and they all walked in.**

"Hey guys what's up, party over all ready? Didn't think Jay would crack." **She laughed a little at her uncomfortable situation. They all were looking around the room and she didn't like that. Some had never been in her house.**

"No Jay left we just wanted to come over here, the party got kind of boring after you two left." **Spinner said picking up a book and looking at it. Manny had moved some stuff on the couch and sat down followed by Craig and then everyone else found a place to sit.**

"So what are you up to?" **Emma asked trying to make conversation in this uncomfortable situation. Everyone else still looking threw her stuff.**

"Nothing I was just about to take a shower." **She said hoping that they'd take a hint and leave. No such luck in fact to make the situation worse Alex had just came in.**

"So this is where the party is. So El what's up." **She was drunk and went over and draped an arm over Ellie's shoulder.**

"That's what we were just discussing Hun. Come sit make your self comfortable." **Paige patted the seat next to her and Alex sat. Ellie was getting mad she wanted everyone to leave. A knock came from the front door and since Sean was closer he answered it. Jay stood there looking a little angry.**

"Hey somebody want to tell me why there's like nobody at the house? Oh I see the party's over here now is it?" **Jay walked in and look around the room and went and stood face to face with Ellie and made it look like he was mad at her.**

"It wasn't her fault Jay Sean thought we should come check on Ellie" **Jimmy threw in and everyone else nodded in agreement. Alex however was passed out drunk on the floor.**

"Well since you're here Jay why don't you tell us about this mystery girl you've been seeing." **Spinner said with a big grin on his face Ellie blushed and walked into the kitchen, that didn't go unnoticed as everyone looked at her.**

"What?" **Ellie asked noticing them all staring at her. They didn't turn away they continued to stare at her.**

"They seem to think you know who she is." **Emma helped Ellie blushed once again and looked at Jay who in returned a small shrug.**

"I don't know, I don't care, and I don't really feel like hearing more about her." **Ellie threw back bitterly and started walking away but didn't get very far, Manny spoke.**

"Do I since jealousy?" **Manny retorted and pissed Ellie of a little Jay noticed and so did everyone else.**

"What the hell are you talking about Manny?" **Ellie turned around and looked dead at Manny with a look of hate on her face.**

"I'm just stating the obvious. It seems like you're a little jealous that everyone here has someone even Jay, but you're all by yourself. I guess trying to still people's boyfriends didn't work out so well." **Manny was hitting the wrong buttons, because it was taking everything in Ellie not to go over there and punch her in her face,**

"Whatever Manny think what you want, but you should know all about boyfriend stealing, seeing how the guy you're sitting next to cheated on his girlfriend with your sluty ass." **Manny was getting pissed and Ellie was already pissed, everyone just sat back and watched in amusement. All except for Sean, Craig, and Jay.**

"Well she obviously wasn't doing something right or else he wouldn't have turned to me. Besides he's with me now and not her, you have no one not even Sean, who chose his first love over you. Quite frankly I don't blame him I wouldn't want to be with you either. So just shut up you stupid bitch." **Second time tonight Ellie was called a bitch and she really wasn't going for it. She started walking to Manny and was really going to hit her when she felt someone grab her.**

"As much as I love a chick fight it's really not worth it." **Jay said and was still holding her arm and everyone looked upset they really wanted to see a fight. Alex had just got up she was awake the whole time so she heard everything.**

"Aw Jay just let Ellie kick her ass; she really does deserve it." **Alex said a little sober. Everyone was looking at her a little surprised.**

"I agree with Alex, she's had one coming to her for a long time now." **Ashley agreed getting up and walking over beside Alex and they both looked as though they were about to jump Manny.**

"No it's fine guys; she's not worth the work." **Ellie said grabbing her arm from Jay and Manny looked a little relived but still frightened Alex and Ashley still looked like they wanted to kick her ass.**

"Ewe, Ellie you're bleeding." **Paige pointed at Ellie's arm, and she just realized she was. Jay must have opened one of her old cuts when she pulled her arm away. Jay realized it and felt bad. He went in the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and returned to help Ellie clean the cut.**

"So Jay, you going to tell us about this mystery girl or what." **Manny asked, she just didn't know when to shut up.**

"Damn it Manny you just won't shut up will you. Leave it alone. Spinner what the hell are you doing, why are you in my trash?" **Ellie had just realized that Spinner was indeed in her trash can. He turned around and looked at her a little puzzled**.

"I was throwing something away and I found this." **He lifted up the EPT Pregnancy test and everyone, and I mean everyone looked shocked.**

"Ellie are you... Are you pregnant?" **Emma asked, she was the only one that could find words and use them. Ellie's eyes watered a little and she could kick herself for throwing it away in the kitchen. She got up to leave. Sean looked hurt and Emma noticed. She started walking away when Jay once again stopped her. Everyone watched in confusion.**

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." **Ellie had tears pouring down and no one knew what was going on or whom she was apologizing to. Jay grabbed her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.**

"It's ok; it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry, don't cry." **Ellie returned the hug and cried on his shoulder and it hit the rest of them what was going on. Jay's mystery girl was Ellie**.


	3. Nightmares and Good Talks

A/N Well people seem to like it so I'll keep going. Some people might hate me for this but it made more sense to do it this way. This chapter I thought was pretty sweet so tell me what you think. I know it's shorter then most but it was only suppose two be a three sot now it's a story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course.

**Ellie woke with a start and looked around the room and then at the clock. It was 4 in the morning the party ended over two hours ago and she couldn't sleep she just kept having nightmares about if people would have found out about her and Jay. Some ranged from her being mad and Jay accidentally telling everyone to her getting mad at Manny saying she didn't have anyone and people feeling sorry for her and to make them shut up she kissed Jay. But the last one about the party and Spinner and the pregnancy test that one really shook her up. She leaned over and saw Jay fast asleep and decided to go for a walk. Sean couldn't sleep either; he was beginning to feel bad. He was happy he had Emma and all of his other friends, even Jay, had someone but not Ellie. He felt like he abandoned her all over again. He was outside walking he didn't want to disturb the others. Jay's party had turned into a sleep over and people were sleeping in their house and Jay wasn't even there. He was outside smoking when he saw a shadow.**

"Who's there? Jay is that you?" **Sean tried to see who it was but it was to dark.**

"You know those things can kill you." **Ellie came out from behind the tree at first she wasn't going to but decided she never really talked to Sean so why not.**

"Oh El, it's just you." **She chuckled a little thinking there was a small possibility that she might have scared Sean Cameron. She was standing there just a regular long T-shirt and she was barefoot.**

"Wow I'm sorry were you expecting someone else, Jay maybe? I heard you call his name are you guys suppose to be meeting for some late night rendezvous, are you his secret lover?" **Ellie laughed and Sean laughed as well. He sat down on an old bench that was in front of the two houses.**

"Ellie Nash has a sense of humor who would have thought it. So what are you doing out here this late?" **Sean took another drag of his cigarette and blew it out **

"I could ask you the same thing. I was just taking a walk, to you know clear my head." **Sean gave her a questionable look after looking at her wardrobe and laughed.**

"In that? I myself was just not able to go to sleep and needed a smoke and since I can't smoke in the house I came out here." **She shook her head in understanding and then looked up at the sky.**

"So how's your guys company?" **She looked over at Sean who had his head back and eyes close, she thought he was asleep until he let out a long breath.**

"Ok you could say, Jay's not even there and this was all his idea. He's probably out with that mystery girl of his I guess." **He looked over at her and she looked away and shook her head.**

"Probably, so you and Emma how's that going?" **She wanted to change the subject she really didn't feel like talking about Jay or his 'mystery girl'.**

"It's going ok I mean we just got back together so what can you expect. She's great though, you know a great person. She always cares about the environment and other peoples well being, I mean she took on Rick as a friend when no one else would." **Sean stopped noticing the look of discomfort etched on Ellie's face. It was a smart move to be talking to your ex about the girl you kind of chose over her.**

"I know what you're going to say and it's ok. You moved on and found someone to love that loves you back, I'm happy for you, I really am." **She turned away and blinked back a couple tears. It still hurt even though she had Jay she still loved Sean.**

"Yeah and don't worry you'll find someone to. And they'll love you and all of the drama that comes with you. I mean they might not like the fact that you're still friends with you amazingly hot ex boyfriend and that he lives next door with another guy, but still he'll get over it because he loves you." **Sean tried to get a laugh out of her and he succeeded she laughed and gave him a slight shove. **

"Oh so now you're amazingly hot, whatever and I do not have a lot of drama I'm just problematic." **He laughed and she smiled back.**

"Oh please there was always something going on, we were happy for two minutes and then something went wrong. Case in point you move in everything's good, then Rick brings a gun to school." **Her smile faded as she remembered that day. That one-day ultimately screwed Ellie's life up.**

"Yeah well maybe it wasn't meant to be, maybe we were just meant to be friends." **He looked at her and she looked at him and for a second she saw the love he used to use behind his eyes when he looked at her.**

"Sean there you are I woke up and you were gone, I got a little worried I think I might have woken the others up in the process. Oh Ellie I didn't know you were out here." **She smiled at Ellie; she didn't know whether to be jealous or upset.**

"Yeah I couldn't sleep and I ran into Sean, but it's getting late I think I'm going to head back in, goodnight Em, night Sean." **With that she stood up and left/ When she was halfway to the door she looked back and saw Sean walking with his arm around Emma and walking with her. When she got in the house she saw Jay sitting up in the bed with the lamp on he looked like he just woke up.**

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" **She got in bed and sat next to him. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.**

"It's all right I should probably go, we don't want someone walking in and finding us together." **He started to get out of bed but she stopped him. He turned around and looked at her.**

"Don't leave I really don't feel like being alone tonight." **He gave her a small smile and then kissed her and got back in bed. She curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest.**

"Jay, before we were just having sex right, I mean before you told me how you felt?" **He looked down at her wondering where that question came from.**

"Well yeah I guess so, why?" **In the dark she could still see his confused look on his face but held back the laugh.**

"Did Sean ever you know with Emma?" **He wasn't sure what she was getting at and didn't know why she brought up Sean or Emma but he still answered.**

"I'm not suppose to tell, you know greenpeace is suppose to look and act all innocent, but yeah they did." **He still didn't know why she wanted to know but he had a feeling he knew what was coming next.**

"Did you ever, with Emma?" **He chuckled he knew she was going to ask that.**

"No I never, and to answer your next question yes I had sex with Alex." **She laughed she could imagine how silly this must seem to him.**

"I wasn't going to ask that but thanks. I know you loved Alex and I know Sean loves Emma and him and I had sex but we never made love. So it's my guess that he did with Emma and you did with Alex so I was just comparing or whatever I guess you have to truly love someone in order to do that. But forget it I'm just being silly you can go back to sleep." **She turned away and tried to go to sleep but Jay rolled over and made her look at him even though it was still dark.**

"Hey I can't speak for Cameron but Alex and I never made love. I did love her but we were more about the sex then anything else. I never made love to anyone for that matter. Sean loves you too you know but I guess Emma got to him first but that doesn't mean anything, because right now I'm with you and I love you." **He leaned down and kissed her it was soft and sweet.**

"I love you too." **She smiled and lay back down on his chest and he kissed her forehead. Jay Hogart had a soft side who would have thought it.**

"Ellie, I want you to be my first, the first person I make love to. I want to make love to you." **He looked over at her and she kissed him again this time with all the passion in her body.**

"I want to make love to you too." **He smiled at her and then gave her one last kiss and they went to sleep.**


	4. Night Time Games & Surprises

A/N Thanks for the review. I think I had the most fun writing this chapter so I hope you like it. I'm also going to do a short little one-shot about Jay and Ellie. And for those who read Back in Black: Am I to Late. I should have new post by Sunday. And if you read No More Wasted Time then there should also be an update soon. Well Hope you like this and don't forget to tell me what you think, I'm open for suggestions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course.

**It was Saturday morning and everybody was just waking up from their sleep at Sean and Jay's place. Emma was the first one up followed by Sean and then gradually everyone else, Alex was last and she woke up with a hangover. Emma and Sean sat some cereal and milk on the counter for everyone else to eat even though it was like 11 and way passed breakfast.**

"Morning everyone, how did you guys sleep." **Paige woke up perky, which wasn't so hard to believe. Everyone looked at her funny and grunted in acknowledgement.**

"Well I take it not well then." **Emma replied and laughed a little. She slept well; she was in Sean's bed in his arms all night so she and him were good.**

"Hey where's Jay I didn't see him come in last night?" **Spinner asked he was already eating his cereal in the living room in front of the TV watching cartoons.**

"I think he stayed with the mystery girl last night, oh well it doesn't matter anyway." **Sean said he was making coffee for Alex who had her head lying on the counter while Paige stoked her hair.**

"What about Ellie, she seemed pretty upset when we left her." **Marco threw in, he had just returned from the bathroom.**

"Yeah no thanks to Manny over there." **Alex had yelled even though her head was stilling lying down.**

"It wasn't my fault I just made a simple observation, I can't help it if she got all bitchy and threw us out." **Manny tried to sound innocent but everyone, including Craig, blamed her for upsetting Ellie and throwing them out.**

"Well I saw her at about 2 or 3 this morning she seemed fine to me." **Sean had joined Spinner on the couch watching cartoons; they were like little 6 year olds.**

"Well whatever so I have to get home like now and whoever rode with Craig and me better get their stuff and leave now, or find another way home." **Manny told them all and soon Jimmy and hazel and Spinner grabbed their things. Marco, Paige, and Alex all rode together but decided to follow and get there stuff too. Just when they were about to leave Jay walked in**.

"Party over already. Man I guess I missed all the late night confessions and the corny games." **Jay laughed as he walked into his room but soon emerged with no shirt on.**

"Well you looking so good right now without a shirt wants to make me stay another night." **Marco said in a flirty tone and everyone laughed and Sean whistled the laughter was cut short though when they all saw Ellie walk in.**

"What did I just walk in on a conversation about me or something?" **Ellie stared at them funny as they all watched her. She was wearing basically the same thing Sean saw her in earlier except she had on shoes.**

"Hey Ellie, good morning or whatever, why are you not dressed?" **Jimmy asked and she looked down and then back up and shrugged and walked into the kitchen.**

"What are you doing red?" **Jay questioned as he watched Ellie make her self at home by getting her some cereal everyone else was still watching her**.

"Well I got hungry and since you and Sean came over my house and ate up all my food I figured I'd do the same. Is there a problem with that?" **Sean shrugged his shoulders and Jay just rolled his eyes.**

"Em do you need a ride home?" **Manny asked holding Craig's hand as they stood by the door. **

"No I'm fine I can find a way I'm sure." **Emma smiled and walked over to Sean and wrapped his arms around her.**

"Yeah I'll get her home later, Bye guys." **Ellie saw Sean and Emma and a small hint of jealousy rose in her stomach. Jay saw what this was doing to Ellie and wanted to wrap his arms around her but resisted.**

"Oh I don't think anyone's leaving. There's at least 5 inches of snow out there. It snowed last nigh and now the roads are blocked. I was lucky to get from my house to here but someone cleared a path." **Ellie didn't look up from her bowl but she could feel everyone's eyes on her.**

"Yeah that was me. I had to get here so I shoveled a little and I had to use your shovel." **Everyone let out a frustrated sigh and sat their stuff back down and made themselves comfortable.**

**2 hours later everyone was sitting in the living room watching the movie Manny had picked out (The Notebook).**

**It ended and people started getting up and moving around. There was still no change in fact it seemed as if it was getting worse. Jay was in his room asleep, Emma was laying her head in Sean's lap, Manny was cozzied up with Craig on the floor and everyone else was doing pretty much the same, then they heard Jay scream and shot up. **

"Ellie what the hell are you doing?" **Ellie decided have a little fun while Jay was asleep. He was lying in bed with just his boxers on so she opened all the windows in his room and started shaving his legs. She was half way done with second one when he woke up.**

"I was bored and decided to have a little fun, sue me." **Ellie had turned around to see everyone standing at the door looking confused so she just moved aside and pointed to Jay's legs and everyone started laughing at Jay.**

"You're going to pay for this red, just watch and see." **After the laughter subsided everyone went back into the living room, including Jay, and started watching movies again. They watched A chick flick, The Notebook, An Action movie, Elimination round 4, A comedy Scary Movie, and a few scary movies. It was late about 9 and everyone was getting bored and tired of watching movies.**

"Let's do something fun." **Craig said everyone looked at him for the suggestion of what they should do.**

"Like what Hun, were stuck in this house and I doubt Jay and Sean have games." **Paige stated and everyone nodded in agreeance.**

"We could play a game that doesn't involve TV, or boards, or dice." **Emma suggested, it was her turn to get the look.**

"How 'bout truth or dare?" **Manny asked this got eye rolls from Jay and Alex. She blew it off and looked at Emma for help.**

"Oh how bout I never, that a game is fun and it's better than truth or dare." **Jay smiled and everyone else agreed. Emma said no to the alcohol but Jay and everyone else insisted on it, so they did. Manny was first to go.**

"Ok, I've never been with some over the age of 20." **Jay and Alex of course were the only to two drink. It was Craig's turn. **

"Ok, I've never been kissed a person that was the same sex as me." **Everyone eyed him funny then he remembered that Marco had kissed him so he had to drink along with the obvious Alex, Paige, Marco, and even Ellie. This had everyone's attention and she just shrugged. It was Jimmy's turn**

"I've never cheated on the person I was with." **Craig had to drink and so did Jay. Everyone laughed except for Craig and Jay. It was Ashley's turn.**

"I've never helped someone cheat." **She directed this comment to Manny and Manny and Emma both drank. It was Alex's turn.**

"I've never had a secret relationship." **Alex directed this one at Jay and Ellie and Ellie blushed a little. Craig drank, Emma drank, Sean drank, Jay drank, Paige drank and then Ellie drank. Everyone once again looked at Ellie with a strange look.**

"You guys keep looking at me shocked, I'm far from perfect I do things I'm not suppose to sometimes." **Everyone looked away sensing the hostility in her voice and went back to the game. It was Paige's turn.**

**  
**"I've never dated someone younger than me." **Sean drank, Jay drank, Alex drank, and Crag drank. It was Hazels turn.**

"I've never lied to a person I loved." **Everyone in the room drank which caused everyone to laugh. It was now Spinners turn.**

"I've never been with more than 2 people in this room." **Spinner, Jimmy, Sean, Jay, Craig, Manny, Ashley, Paige, Alex, Emma, and Ellie drank. They once again laughed at the fact that there were only two people didn't drink. It was Marco's turn**

"Ok here's a funny one; I've never been sexually involved with more than two people in this room." **Alex drank, Paige drank, Jay drank, and Emma drank. Ellie looked over at Jay and he shook his head not to answer. Sean's turn **

"I've never been with my best friends ex." **Jimmy, Craig, Spinner, Jay, and Ellie drank. It was Jay's turn**

"I've never seen someone in this room naked." **Jay laughed and so did the rest of the group. Jay, Sean, Emma, Alex, Paige, Craig, Manny, and Ellie drank. It was Emma's turn.**

"Ok I've never thought I was pregnant." **Emma soon regretted it seeing the look on Manny's face but she couldn't take it back. The guys laughed 'cause they knew they hadn't. Manny drank, Alex drank, and Ellie drank. This got both Jay and Sean's attention and everyone else just looked. It was Ellie's turn**

"Well I can't think of anything game over." **Ellie tried to stand up but they wouldn't let her get off that easy.**

"Nope you have to say something we all did." **Emma replied and Ellie looked as if she wanted to die.**

"I could go for you if you'd like Ellie, I mean I'm pretty sure I can think of something." **Alex smiled and Ellie looked at Jay but this time it had nothing to do with Jay, it was just a simple thing why couldn't she do it. She thought of all the things she could say, but when she saw Sean and Emma she decided that she'd use that.**

"Fine, I've never been in love with someone else while I was dating someone." **Sean looked dead at Ellie while Manny, Craig, and Emma drank. She waited she new he was going to drink. Never taking his eyes off Ellie and drank.**

"Ok I think that's enough fun for one night." **Craig said he noticed the tension in the room. **

"Yeah, I agree let's just make sleeping arrangements and go to sleep." **Emma said and they all agreed.**

"Ok Well there are to air mattress so Alex and Paige can have one, Manny and Craig can get the other. Marco you get the couch, and I guess the rest of you can get the floor." **Sean told them and went to get covers for them and a few extra blankets. Soon everyone was set up except for Ellie and Emma.**

"Ellie I'm pretty sure we can manage sharing the couch if you want to try." **Marco asked Ellie and she just smiled but made no attempt to move.**

"Well I'm going to bed, Em you coming?" **Sean asked Emma and she turned and smiled and followed suit. Ellie was left there standing as everyone turned out the light.**

"Jay can I borrow some clothes I want to take a shower." **Ellie asked as soon as Sean and Emma left and everyone started going to sleep.**

"Yeah sure just go I'll bring them to you." **Ellie took off towards the bathroom. When she got there she was so upset she opted to take a bath. She stripped down and got in the tub just as Jay entered the bathroom. He put the clothes on the counter and stripped down too.**

"What are you doing?" **Ellie eyed him peculiarly as he made his way to the tub.**

"What does it look like, I'm joining you. Scoot up a little." **Though she was hesitant she did what he asked and scooted up. He got in and sat behind her and she leaned against him.**

"What if someone walks in?" **She asked as she started lathering the sponge with soap.**

"It's a bathroom, people tend to knock. Besides we can't exactly hide this forever you know." **He took the sponge from her and started washing her back.**

"I know but I'm not to sure if I'm ready to let people know yet." **She lay back against his chest and he started washing her stomach. **

"Is it because you're not over Cameron? I saw the look on your face earlier. It's ok I know you loved him, but still I want to be able to show are relationship in public." **He stopped and she sighed but didn't say anything for a minute, but then she finally spoke.**

"I don't know but I'm willing to let people know, but I think I should be the one to tell Sean. You know you're becoming a real softy." **She giggled and he rolled his eyes.**

"I blame you for that. Now let me up. Finish your bath get dressed and then come to the room." **He got up and wrapped a towel around his waist then kissed her and left. **

**Ellie finished her bath 10 minutes later and got dressed. She checked to make sure that everyone was asleep and then proceeded to Jay's room but stopped outside Sean's door. She heard giggling and her heart broke when she heard Sean tell Emma he loved her. She finally made it to Jay's room and knocked lightly.**

"Hey, I'm all done. Is the bed offer still available or did I take to long." **He stood there with his regular smirk and no shirt on. He has only opened the door a crack.**

"Well since you have no where else to sleep, I guess." **He opened the door and moved to the side. Inside were a few lit candles, and a freshly made bed, and to her surprise the room was clean. She looked around for a minute in shock and turned around when she felt Jay's arms.**

"What's all this?" **She was still trying to get over her shock; this was so un-like Jay.**

"Well last night when we were talking I planned on doing this for you at your house but things changed so I set it up here. I wanted it to be perfect, see I'm getting way to soft**." She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.**

"Thank you for all of this, but are you sure you want to do this here and now." **She looked into his eyes and he smiled and kissed her.**

"Yes I want to do this here and now, I want to make love to you." **She kissed him this time with more passion. **

**He ran his hand under her shirt and carefully lifted it off only parting kisses for a second. She ran hr hand over his chest and down to the top of his boxers as they made their way to the bed never once breaking the kiss. He laid her down on the bed and started trailing kisses down her stomach. Once he moved down to her short she removed them. She pulled back the covers as he removed the remainder of his clothes and tossed them to the side. He carefully made his way back to the top and started kissing her again. Back in the living room, Marco got up to get a glass of water and noticed Ellie wasn't there. He didn't mean to wake everyone else but he did when he turned on the light.**

"What the hell turn the light off?" **Craig yelled his voice muffled by the pillow.**

"Sorry guy's, is Ellie on the floor or anywhere?" **Marco asked and everybody sat up and looked around. In fact Ellie was no where in sight.**

"Maybe she went to the bathroom or something." **Ashley said through a yawn and tried to lay back down.**

"No the lights not on and the door is wide open. You don't think she went outside do you?" **Everyone rolled their eyes at how dumb that suggestion was. They'd only been sleep for about an hour and before they went to bed they looked to be snowed in.**

"I don't think she went out there Marco." **Spinner was the only one still lying down as he spoke. Marco was starting to get worried and so were the rest.**

"What's going on in here?" **Sean and Emma had just emerged from the bedroom and looked around saw everyone sitting up.**

"Marco's worried because we can't find Ellie." **Manny said as she got up to get a drink. Sean was looking around and went to look in the bathroom but she wasn't there.**

"Maybe Jay let her sleep in his room." **Paige stated and everyone figured that was probably the most reasonable excuse.**

"Well I'll just go ask and make sure." **Sean started walking down the hall but was stopped.**

"Well if she is then there probably sleep and you really don't want to wake them up." **Alex said sitting up. She was trying to help cover but at the same time thought that if they were doing anything while the house was full then they deserved to get caught.**

"I'll just peek in and see." **Sean was persistent something in him didn't like the idea of Jay being alone with Ellie. He started walking down the hall followed by Emma, Marco, Craig, and Jimmy. Sean figured they felt the same way. Sean reached to grab the doorknob and opened the door without knocking. What he and everybody else saw became a huge shock to them. Sean looked upset and mad at the same time.**

"What the hell is going on here, what the fuck is this?" **Sean exploded with rage. Jay sat up and Ellie grabbed the sheet and covered herself up. The others came running down the hall and when they saw what was going on their faces resembled what everyone else's had first.**

"Sean, don't it wasn't Jay's fault." **Ellie tried to stop him; he was going after Jay.**

"What the hell do you mean, he was clearly taking advantage of you." **Jay just rolled his eyes and grabbed his boxers and put them on. Ellie looked mortified, Jay picked up the shirt and handed it to her as she got dressed everyone else just stood there not fully understanding anything.  
**  
"Hey I wasn't taking advantage of her." **Jay yelled at Sean.**

"Don't give me that shit Jay, you new she was in a weak state of mind." **Sean Yelled back as the others continued to watch.**

"Please why do you think she was in a weak state of mind? You and little miss perfect over here walking around flaunting it, being all lovey dovey." **Jay continued to yell at Sean**

"She said she was fine about it she didn't care."

"Well then why the hell else would she be so upset. More importantly why do you even care?" **Jay asked and Emma anticipated his answer.**

"Just because I'm not with her anymore doesn't mean I stopped caring about her. And I know how you are you use people when there upset. I wasn't here to stop you from messing around with Emma but I'll be damned if I let you do this to Ellie." **Sean was furious and they didn't look as though they were about to give up anytime soon.**

"Would you both stop it? I don't want to hear this anymore-just stop." **Ellie yelled and everyone looked at her.**

"Ellie I'm trying to help you, he isn't right for you he'd just going to use you for sex and then leave you. I don't want to see you get hurt." **Sean tried to explain in a simple voice.**

"He isn't right for me? Then who is, because it's not you and it's not Craig and it's not Jimmy so who the hell is it. And if you don't want to see me get hurt then look away, because you weren't Mr. perfect you hurt me the most Sean." **Ellie was trying not to cry as she stood there yelling at him.**

"Ellie I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but sleeping with isn't going to solve anything, he doesn't care about you or you're feelings. He just saw an opportunity to have sex with you tonight and took it." **Sean tried to make her understand but he was the one that needed to understand.**

"He did not take advantage of me tonight or any other night for the past8 months, actually he was the only one that cared enough to talk and ask me how I was doing." **She was calmer now, she wasn't yelling at him but everyone else just stood there shocked.**

"8 months, you've been sleeping with Jay for 8 months. I can't believe this; I can't talk to either of you right now." **Sean pushed pass everyone and left. No one dared to say any thing, not even Manny.**


	5. Over Due Conversation

A/N Thanks for the review. I'm so sorry I was out so long, I don't want to use school as some sort of excuse but I've been busy with school plus I was sick and Then I couldn't think of anything because it's going to be hard writing what happens next. So if it sucks I'll try harder in the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas let me know I would really love the feedback and help.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course.

* * *

**It was still snowing outside so Sean had no place to go so he just went back into his room and locked the door. He was furious and who could blame him he just walked in on his best friend and his ex. Everyone made their way to the living room while Jay and Ellie stayed in Jay's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed and Jay was sitting in the chair across the room, they were both thinking of something to say but nothing would come. Everyone in the living room was still in shock accept for Alex she was just sitting there flipping through the channels while everyone sat there. A few minutes later Sean emerged from his bedroom and everyone turned to look at him. Jay and Ellie saw this and decide to go in the living room. Ellie was the first to speak.**

"Sean, I know you're probably mad and you don't want to talk to me but could you just listen." **She was hesitant and very picky about what to say. You could tell she was nervous.**

"Ellie I... I'm trying so hard right now not to yell so just don't." **Sean walked into the kitchen and poured him something to drink and no one said anything. After a few minutes of silence someone spoke.**

"You know what, I'm tired of this. Yes Ellie and Jay are together big deal you're with Emma now you don't have say. Actually you lost the right to say anything when you left Ellie here alone. Did you expect her to sit around and wait for you to come back? I'll admit I know where you're coming from because she's my best friend and he's my ex but I learned to deal with it. You should be happy that she's found someone else even if it's with Jay. I hate to say this but she's changed him for the better. When I first found out I thought it would be..." **Alex was trying to help Jay and Ellie for reasons she didn't even know but half way through she got cut off by Sean**.

"Wait you knew about this and you didn't tell me?" **Sean looked as if he was even more pissed off.**

"It wasn't my secret to tell I'm sure they would have told you some time or another." She quickly shut up and stared at the TV.

"Would you? I mean I've been back for six months now and you two still haven't said anything. So I'm just wondering if I hadn't have walked in on you two getting it on would you have told me." **Sean looked from Ellie to Jay then back at Ellie, who looked as though she was about to cry.**

"We were planning on telling you tomorrow we didn't want you to find out this way." **She said through hushed tears as Jay held her hand. He wanted to hold her but fought against it seeing as the situation right now was a little UN easy.**

"Well I did. I'm just finding it really hard to deal with this I mean you two have been together for eight months and for six of those months you said nothing. You had every opportunity to say something but you didn't. Jay I trusted you and you did this to me. I asked you to look after her while I was gone and you sleep with her." **Sean stated angrily as everyone watched them argue.  
**  
"He shouldn't have had to look after me you should have been here. I'm sorry but you left me alone with nothing and no one so pardon me for finding comfort somewhere else. But I moved on just like you did. Tell me does it hurt more that I moved on or that I moved on with Jay? I'm not trying to be insensitive because I feel bad for you Sean but do you want to know pain? How bout your boyfriend leaving you and then coming back and acting as though it never happened. Then He moves on to his ex girlfriend. I can't remember how many times I heard people say Ellie don't get involved with Sean because he still loves him. or it won't last long because he will always go back to Emma. I convinced myself that you loved me and that those things people were saying weren't true. Well I guess I'm the idiot because I knew you were in love with Emma and that she was you first love but I thought that I don't know maybe just maybe you would find it in your heart to love me even more. But I was wrong because you couldn't. That day on the beach I remember you didn't say more then a few words to me the whole day except for when you told me you were staying. But she came over sat beside you and you talked to her I told myself that it didn't matter because at the end of the day I was the one you were coming home with, but you didn't we drove off and you weren't there." **She was crying she didn't know when she started and she really didn't care. She was so hurt that she was willing to let a room full of people see her cry. **

"I'm sorry for that, I really am but that doesn't make you being with Jay any better. I know I should have found a different way of dealing with it but at the time that was the best way. As for Emma I have and I always will love her no matter if we're together or I'm married and happy with someone else half of my heart will always belong to Emma just like half of Jay's heart belongs to Alex, and Spinners with Paige and so on. So I can't apologize for loving her and I won't. But I still love you and I always will but I won't always be in love with you." **Sean's voice was soft and he seemed as though it was a different Sean talking but to Ellie all she heard was I have always loved Emma and that was enough for her.**

"I don't care you love or how you live your life anymore Sean because I don't think it's fair that you were with me and still wanted her I don't care how much you try and justify it. So you just stay the hell out of my life to then ok." **She was ready to leave but Sean stopped her.**

"Didn't you just here me. I might not love you but I still care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt." **Everyone in the living room seemed as though they were holding their breath. The conversation was about Jay and Ellie being together but it turned into an Ellie and Sean conversation, one someone might add a long over due conversation so no one spoke.**

"I've been with him for eight months and you know the only thing he did to hurt me was telling me he loved me. I'm scared to death of people telling me they love me because everyone who does walked away from me and I thought it would be different with you, but it wasn't. You hurt me more in five minutes then he has in eight months so forgive me for not taking your advice. When I found out about you and Emma I'll admit I was angry not because you moved on or because it was with Emma but because I knew all along that you were still in love with her and yet I let myself fall for you. You have no right to be angry because even though you hurt me I still had good times with you. You know when we first got together I heard from people that I was making a huge mistake and that you were only going to hurt me much like you're saying now but even though they were right I still stayed with you because I believed other wise. So even if Jay does hurt me down the line I can always say yeah he gave me one day of hell but he gave me months worth of something good to remember. People get hurt no matter what I learned it the hard way and even if you want to protect someone you can't. So just let me make my own choices whether they're good or bad or end up hurting me in the long run." **Everyone looked at Sean waiting for his response. It was a damn good speech Ellie gave but would it really work would Sean let her go.**

"Can I just say something because I've been standing here for the last few minutes and I've let you to argue back and forth and I never heard you once address me. You say I'm bad for Ellie and you're probably right. I know what you and everyone else are thinking, that I'm incapable of loving someone other than myself but that's only partly true. I've been with this girl for eight months which if I might add is a hell of a long time for me, and I haven't yet cheated on her or hurt her. And you know what I knew she still loved you so much like her I fell in love with a person who was in love with someone else but I stayed. Don't ask me why but I stayed because I wanted her to love me the way she loved you. So if I'm such a bad guy and I'm no good for her then you all can kiss my ass because there is no way in hell I'm going to stop seeing her because you people think you know what's best for her." **Ellie couldn't help but smile hell all the girls were smiling. The guys seemed a little upset because Jay had in all actuality won over the girls but they were still waiting for Sean to say something.**

"You break her heart and I swear to G-D Jay." **Sean said and everyone started clapping.**

"Yeah Yeah I got it. Now can we all go back to sleep or what?" **Ellie ran over and gave him a hug and a big kiss.**

"Just because I'm ok with it doesn't mean I want to see it." **Everyone laughed and departed their own separate ways. Jay and Ellie went back to Jay's room.**

"Jay thanks for fighting for me." **She smiled at him as she got in the bed and lay next to him.**

"Well you did fight for me first Red." **He kissed her forehead and turned off the lights**. "I love you."

"I love you too." **She loved saying it now and so did he. He started drifting off to sleep when Ellie spoke again. **"Hey Jay, I'm pregnant."

**The End. So tell me what you think, I won't put it under complete if you think I should continue but If you think that was a good ending place then tell me but in order to tell me you have to review and If you don't say anything after about two weeks then I'm going to mark it as Complete, So please review.**


	6. My New Cigarette

A/N Thanks for the review. I'm so sorry I was out so long, I don't want to use school as some sort of excuse but I've been busy with school I know I've been out for a while so my writing might be a little rusty so my apologies upfront. This will probably be short. So I hope you enjoy and thanks for being patient.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course.

"You're what." **Jay sat up and turned the lamp on. He kept thinking he was imagining things but he wasn't.**

"I'm pregnant." **She sat up and looked at him trying to get a clear reading of his facial expressions, but his face was blank.**

"Wow I um... wow. How long, I mean how long have you known." **He got out of bed and started pacing back and forth.**

"Since this morning, I wasn't sure if I was going to, I mean I didn't know how to tell you. I was waiting for the right time." **She spoke softly unsure of what to think or say.**

"Yeah well I guess now's as good a time as any. I can't believe this." **He stopped pacing and sat in the chair with his face in his hands.**

"Are you mad? Look I'm sorry I didn't know any of this was going to happen and I was going to tell you but I just... I couldn't until I was sure. I thought I was sure but now..." **She was sitting on the edge of the bed facing him. After a minute he looked up. He was scared but he saw that she was even more scared.**

"I'm not mad, how can I be I did have some part in it didn't I? I'm glad you told me now." **He stood up and walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.**

"I want to keep it Jay; I want to keep our baby. Even if you don't want to be there you don't have to I mean I don't want you to feel trapped and you..." **She was cut off by Jay kissing her.**

"Sorry you were rambling again. Ellie do you honestly think I would just walk away? Ok don't answer that, but do you honestly think I could? When I said I loved you it wasn't a spur of the moment thing it was actually something I had been feeling for a long time. So us having a baby's not going to change that one way or another. Now I am scared but I mean can you blame me, but I would never just walk away from you and our child like that." **She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He pulled her in close to his chest and kissed the top of her head.**

"So what are we going to do?" **She asked him and he didn't respond. What could he do? They would have to figure it out eventually but now wasn't the time**.

"I'll tell you, we're going to go to sleep and deal with it in the morning. It's been a long night and I think you should sleep." **She was hesitant but she did what he said. She went to bed and he just lay there for a while listening to her breath. He was so confused shocked and in a daze that he couldn't sleep. He got up and got dressed and headed out.**

**It was a little bit after 12 and some of the snow was melting but not enough to leave the house and go for a drive like he wanted so he just sat on the bench where he had shoveled the snow from. He sat there for a while just thinking when he heard someone come after him. Without even speaking they sat down next to jay. They sat together in silence for a while before he spoke.**

"I screwed up again. I just keep screwing up." **He was mad that was the first emotion that e could establish at this moment.**

"You're not a screw up; well you are but just tell me what happened." **Jay looked over at her and then back down shaking his head as he spoke.**

"She's pregnant Alex. I've managed to screw up my life and her life and now we have to throw in another life for me to screw up, and it's not just any life it's a child's life a life that we created and in the end I'm only going to screw it's life up to." **Silence once again filled the air. Alex wasn't sure what to say. She had only just registered the she's pregnant part.**

"Well um, I don't know what to say." **She truly didn't for once Alex Nunez was speechless, well twice if you include when she found out they loved each other.**

"What can you say Alex. Everything was so easy before." **He took out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled he deep aroma of it and held it for a while before letting it out. **

"Before what? Before the baby before getting involved with her?" **She knew what he meant but she wanted to hear him say it. It was almost like going to confession, which Alex never understood. Why would you bare all to someone just like that, did it really help to talk? If t did Jay was damn lucky Alex cared about him.**

"Before...Before I fell in love with her. If I would have never told her I loved her, We would have never had to of told Sean, and she would have never told me she was pregnant." **He inhaled again but this time as it filled his lungs he got no satisfaction. Wondering why it was he took another draft but still nothing.**

"Yeah that's true but then you would have never known that she loved you and you and her would not be whatever this is. Yeah so she's pregnant. Do you remember how scared you were when you found out I was pregnant." **She laughed a little at the memory and so did he but it still didn't make him fell any better. He inhaled again before speaking.**

"Yeah but that was different." **She shook her head and looked at him and he looked at her and then she spoke.**

"Yeah because you and I weren't in love like you and Ellie are. I loved you Jay and I still do I always will and not to steal a page out of Seany boy's book but I'm not in love with you and your not in love with me, at least not anymore. But when I was pregnant you were scared out of you mind but I remember that was the only time I was actually happy you were with me because you cared about the baby and me. You got over your fear but even though it was too late and I had lost the baby you had found a place and you were no longer scared. I'm sounding like a damn romance movie and all that stuff so I'm going to stop talking because this Alex right here, it's a rare thing. But do you get the point I'm trying to make, yeah your scared because she's having a baby but imagine how she feels, she's the one that's got to carry it around for nine months, deliver it and then care for it." **She said nothing else and they sat there in silence for another minute when she got up and started walking back to the house when he called after her.**

"Lexxi thanks." **She nodded and went inside. He sat there longer thinking about everything Alex had just said and thinking about what it would be like if he didn't have Ellie. The truth was it would suck. He would still down at the ravine drinking until he could remember his name and sleeping with some random girls every night. Deep down he didn't want that. He had tried to change for Alex but he never could. They were to gone by the time he realized they needed to be fixed. But then again in a good relationship no one should have to fix the other person, they should want to fix themselves. That's what he had with Ellie. Yeah he changed but that wasn't mainly because of Ellie it was because he was growing up and realizing that it was beginning to get old.**

**He took another drag hoping that this time maybe it would satisfy him and calm his nerves but he got the same thing as the ones before. Upon putting it up to his lips again that's when he realized why it hadn't been satisfying. The reason he felt nothing was because of Ellie; she took he pain away and made him forget everything he was afraid of or worried about, she was his new Cigarette. He threw it down and put it out and then looked around before standing up and walking into the house. Alex was already fast asleep cuddled up with Paige. He made his way back to his room. He looked over at the bed and say Ellie lying on her side fast asleep. He stripped down into his boxers and crawled in behind her. She stirred just a little but didn't wake up. He looked at her on last time before kissing her head and lying down behind her he wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her stomach and fell asleep with his new family**


End file.
